Jesse Ridgway
Jesse Tyler Ridgway (born September 29, 1992), better known by his online alias McJuggerNuggets, 'is an American actor, director, and YouTuber from New Jersey. He is best known as the mastermind behind the Psycho Series, and various other series. He is also one of the creators of StoryFire. Biography Early life Jesse was born on September 29, 1992, to Theresa and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. He is the youngest of two siblings (his brother being Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.). After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse has confirmed that the most traumatizing year during his childhood was when he was 8 in 2000-2001, in which Jesse had his lower legs immobilized (WHAT THE FUCK SERIOUSLY?!) when he walked through hot asphalt.JESSE WALKS THROUGH ASPHALT! That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs.THE STORY OF FRED! He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Jesse had befriended Georgie Stahlberger sometime before 2002, where he and Stahlberger were seen in images with Georgie's sister Emily.GET OUT AND GO HOME! Before he got into YouTube, Jesse loves telling stories and played it out using his imagination and stuffed animals. YouTube Career Jesse started his YouTube channel, "McJuggerNuggets" on December 9, 2006, and came up with name "McJuggerNuggets" after using the washroom. Prior to this, he had Chicken McNuggets. He named his channel "McJuggerNuggets" and started making various videos soon afterThe Origin of McJuggerNuggets (2014: Year in Review). Jesse's debut video was Cops-The Untold Story, a halo video. It wasn't until later he started to create skits. Despite having a weight problem, it was a time when his family was supportive to the gradually slow success of the channel, starting from his first videos.McJuggerNuggets Education In 2010, Jesse became a graduate of ,RESUME BUILDING! and by June 2014, he had graduated from with a degree in Film, however struggled to pay a debt of $70,000.The Truth About Youtube Money Footage of his graduation celebration was seen in the skit ''Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore.Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore History Channel Creation Back in 2006, Jesse uploaded comedy and gaming videos, mostly from Halo 2. In 2008, he mostly uploaded comedic skits with his friends and family members. Overachievers The first series that Jesse created was Overachievers, back in Valentine's day in 2009. The G.A.M.E. & Rule 19 It's been one year since Jesse has worked on Overachievers. He started to work on a new series called The G.A.M.E in 2010. One and a half years later, the 3 seasons ended in 2011 and started to film the epilogue from late 2011 and early 2012. The series and the series epilogue ended it in 2012. Three months later after The G.A.M.E. ended, he made a Rule 19 teaser that would be about the clones, that is followed by The G.A.M.E. Two more months later, the series started. One month later, it ended with a final episode. The Psycho Series Jesse had become well-known for his skits through out the years, but started to rise to prominence when he began to create and direct the Psycho Series, playing the titular protagonist. The series lasted from December 22, 2012 - June 6, 2016, including a 50-episode run and 400+ Vlogs.Psycho Series Incredibly, he had managed to pay off his $70,000 debt because of the sheer success of the series only within a little over a year after leaving college. Early on after the massive success of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games and other Psycho videos combined, Jesse was offered a chance to be on television, so he and his father Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. went to London to do so. They appeared on E4's Virtually Famoushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsaNh_QYMG0. The trip was filmed on Jesse's channel, however, both he and his father were in character the whole time. During the first Summer living a fake life and filming daily, while on vacation in North Carolina Jesse contracted Mononucleosis and also started to feel pain, supposedly by his spleen, which later on was revealed to be an adhesion. This pain would succumb him throughout the series and a little beyond. MCJUGGERNUGGETS MEDICAL MYSTERY! JESSE GETS MONO!MCJUGGERNUGGETS UNDERGOES SURGERY! Jesse revealed a large portion of his interactions behind the scenes with Zachary Cornatzer, his best friend from middles school, the ''Psycho Series cameraman in The Truth About Corn Quitting, stating that the two had an ever decaying friendship behind the scenes, it was also said that he almost stopped the finale of the series from happening due to the fact that Cornatzer refused to fly to Switzerland with Jesse and his family to film, but ultimately Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. stepped in and did the filming for Psycho Kid Flees Country himself, despite this, Cornatzer's actions cost Jesse a plane ticket, Vidcon ticket and more but two years later, they managed to reconcile after some talk.The Truth About Corn Quitting C-R-I-S-I-S After flying to Switzerland with his family to film the Psycho Series finale, a mini-series titled C-R-I-S-I-S was filmed to essentially portray the Juggies and with coming to terms with the Psycho Series being staged. He wrote the series in less than a day and made it sixteen episodes so that it would lead up the day in which he went to Vidcon. The behind the scenes were released of this series, shown in C-R-I-S-I-S SERIES! (BTS). For the sixteen days this mini-series lasted, Jesse took a two-week break, occasionally making a real-life Vlog. When the series finally came to a close, Jesse felt overwhelmingly sad and empty because he missed the character and the series in general. Jesse now has done role reversals and Psycho parody videos as a legacy for his break out series.A REAL LIFE VLOG! HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES A few weeks into a post-''Psycho Series'' life for Jesse and his family, including his fans, Jesse decided to hype up a documentary in the works titled Psycho Family, by a friend of his, Brian Spitz, in order to keep his viewers entertained and hyped for the documentary. The series lasted throughout the Summer and even introduced a new cameraman, Parker Zippel, as well as Jeff Swift. In the end, the series was fake. THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! Originally Jesse intended to do a series which consisted of exploring abandoned or "haunted" locations but changed to the storyline about Ursula's, in which Jesse, Parker, Larry, and Joe are trying to make Ursula "whole" again at all costs. COLLAB SERIES In the video DON'T LEAK IT, After Jesse hugs Michael (KidBehindaCamera) goodbye he snaps out of character leaving Michael in wonder. Later, at the airport Jesse then explains to his father, Jeff that the snap was for everyone and that he wouldn't spell out everything, it would be left for his viewers to figure out whether or not this was a series.https://youtu.be/4IwhyQryXws CHRISTMAS SERIES An insane blend of Christmas movies such as: "A Christmas Carol", "It's A Wonderful Life", "A Christmas Story", "Elf", and "Christmas Vacation" etc. all mixed into one crazy, reality-bending holiday series about the true meaning of Christmas. THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES At the start of the series we are introduced to the formerly known SNAPPER MINI-SERIES. This series showed Jesse's ability to snap into various characters, slowly leading to a "hidden darkness", affirmed by a character soon to be important, Dr. Snap. Jesse unknowingly ends up in a mirror, where he would stay for the next 5-6 months. Following the events of Jesse being cooped up inside a mirror, he releases a much darker version of himself, created by his anxiety and depression, named Isaac. This reincarnation of Jesse slowly destroys his life, while the only thing Jesse can do is watch. However, it's later revealed that The Creator was the one behind all of the chaos. Nearing the end of the series, Isaac returns to his world and "Jesse" comes out of the mirror that was sent to Boogie's house. After "Jesse" finally returns, things seem to be fine, until he starts switching in between characters without snapping. Later, we find out that it was The Creator, and not the real Jesse (for now, they are seperate identities). He then has some drama with Micheal McCrudden, the creator of "Before They Were Famous", when its later revealed that Matt, the one behind Micheal's dialogue in the videos, is infact a creator himself, being able to resist The Creator's capabilities of freezing time. Now that the drama had settled, The Creator begins a MJN cameraman competition, in order to maintain someone behind the camera. Things start getting tense and suspicious, as he is now yelling at the contestants, forcing them to do commands that don't seem "cameraman worthy". There is also a fan by the name of Mason, who attempted to lie about his age. In the devil outside (part 2) The Real Jesse Ridgway is mourning his loss of his favourite character Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid. As of the video THE NEW CAMERAMAN GETS FIRED! Jesse said his content will now be on Storyfire as well as Youtube. McJuggerNuggets: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmJhC17ABwklbtoq6_bTVhnBYHqtbjBy_ MY VIRTUAL ESCAPE Isaac Kalder is an ordinary teenager and a recent high school graduate who has just become depressed after the loss of his sister and mother, which causes future drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents, and an attempt was made to help Isaac religiously, but Isaac does not accept. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing and wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E., a game world ruled by a powerful being from his dreams. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Acting Roles *Jesse Ridgway - The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway *Isaac Kalder - THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES & My Virtual Escape Series *Jesse Ridgway - THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Damien/The Devil - THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Danny Downs - Rule 19 and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Lenny of the Lenape Tribe - "LENNY & OKEE" - Extended Trailer and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Bill Cosby - THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Clone Ranger - Rule 19 and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Tony Trevorelli - The Trick to Treats and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES '' *Jesse Jackson - Vietnam War Series, Psycho Series and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *The Overlord (Voice) - ''My Virtual Escape Series '' *Jesse Ridgway - ''CHRISTMAS SERIES *Zachary Cornatzer - Psycho Dad Axes Laptop (Role Reversal) *Jesse Ridgway - THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. - Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games (Role Reversal) *Theresa Ridgway - Psycho Brother Clips Head (Role Reversal) '' *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. - ''Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox (Role Reversal) and Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox (Role Reversal) *Jesse Ridgway - HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES '' *Commander Nuggets/Psycho Pirate - ''Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship, Psycho Pirate's Naval Assault *Asparagus - A Man Named Corn *Curtis - Everyday Situations *Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid - Psycho Series *Mr. Ridgway and Clones - Rule 19 *Angry Nerd - Rule 19, THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and Unboxing Videos *King Wart - Super Mario Bothers and THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES *Jesse - The G.A.M.E. *Brian Storm - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtV1KxdTX9s&list=PL24A2612F9AC77054&index=9 M.I.N.D.-Your Own Business]'' (Short Films Playlist)'' *Michael Green - ANGRY GRANDPA DESTROYS PS4! *Jesse Ridgway - COLLAB SERIES *Mick - End of Our World *Otto Parts - Noel & 'Nam Series He Has Made Trivia *Jesse owns two additional YouTube channels: RiDGiD GAMiNG ''and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq4V4cMxAblM1tEjjIjAbsg ''The Psycho Series]. *During an interview with MikeOwenTV, Jesse revealed that he didn't like the brand name "McJuggerNuggets" as an identity, saying that the name would not be taken seriously from a business standpoint. However, he eventually became "cool with it", now having multiple kinds of brands, such as McJuggerNuggets, Psycho Kid, and RiDGiD STUDiOS. **Jesse also talks about the 'Psycho Girlfriend' incident, where Kate exposed the Psycho Series being fake, as well as clearing up false information about him, such as his comparisons of being the "Joffrey Baratheon of YouTube". References Navigation |}